The Mentor of Our Discontent
Characters (in order of appearance) Overview Ron is stuck with mentoring Artie, a rebellious teenage who happens to be the son of Ron's employer, Mr. Martin Smarty himself. Meanwhile, Frugal Lucre asks Drakken to mentor him in the art of evil. Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Kim and the Stockbot.jpg Kim and the Stockbot2.jpg Kim and the Stockbot3.jpg Kim and the Stockbot4.jpg Kim and the Stockbot5.jpg Kim and the Stockbot6.jpg Kim and the Stockbot7.jpg MentorOfOurDiscontent.png Image1257.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia After the adventure, Shego attempted to continue seeing Martin Smarty because he was rich until seeing that he had a son, Which caused her to walk away. Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Martin Smarty gives Ron a new job at Smarty Mart -- be a role model for his rebellious son, Artie. Meanwhile, Drakken and Frugal Lucre team up to take over the world by taking control of Smarty Mart's new shelf-stocking robots, and now Ron, Kim, and Artie must stop them from wrecking Smarty-mart. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego and Frugal Lucre * Evil plot: use The Ultimate Remote Control to turn the Smarty Mart Stockbots into an evil robot army * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Notes *At one point in this episode, Shego wears a blonde wig. Interestingly enough, Nicole Sullivan, Shego's voice actor, is a natural blonde. *Ron was at work in this episode but Kim wasn't, probably because it was Kim's day off, making the only epsiode where Ron was at work but Kim wasn't. Production Information Errors Continuity *While planning to distract Martin Smarty, Shego remarks, "You know, I abducted the guy once...", a reference to "The Big Job". *Shego's holding up one of the Diablo toys and pointing out what disaster they were is a nod to "So the Drama". Allusions * When Ron says "With great pets, comes great responsibility", this is a play on the famous line spoken by Ben Parker in Spiderman. * The title of this episode is a reference to the first line of William Shakespeare's play, Richard III. The original line, spoken by the title character, is 'Now is the winter of our discontent.' Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode images Category:Galleries